Band Of Seven: Betrayal Or Deafeat
by Kasuki Goolsby
Summary: It's a rivalry between love, war, and  destruction, who will kagome choose, bankotsu hew new found love, koga the younge manly wolf deamon, or inuyasha her beloved hard headed stubborn idiot that always saves her.? read and find out, Ps,find the kagom typ
1. Chapter 1

**The Band of Seven: Betrayal or Defeat. **

**By: Kasuki Goolsby**

**"Where are we going again Bankotsu?" wondered Jakotsu as they rode on top of Ginkotsu, a robot like mortal that they upgraded with wheels so he was like a car. Bankotsu shifted his eyes from the path ahead and glared at Jakotsu. "For the last time we are going to meet Naraku at mount Hakurai, now stop asking already!" Bankotsu gave her an annoyed look and went back to staring at the path ahead.**

"**Why the hell do we have to follow them!" Exclaimed Inuyasha as he jumped from tree to tree pursuing the band of seven. "Inuyasha we are following them to Naraku now be patient it won't be long now." Said miroku the monk as he rode behind Sango and Shippo on Kilala's back. "Well I don't like this either! I feel like someone's watching us." Said Kagome looking around from Inuyasha back, holding on to his kimono for support. And sure enough behind them jumping from tree to tree Suikotsu followed smiling, his long razor sharp claws cutting through the sunlight like snow white swords.**

"**Master I have returned." Sighed Kohaku, Sango's lost brother as he kneeled before Naraku. "Good Kohaku did you bring what I asked you to?" Said Naraku half smiling his evil voice cutting through the silence of the dark mountain cave. "Yes master." Kohaku said as he showed his master 3 shards of the sacred jewel. "Good work Kohaku." Said Naraku as he stood up and walked around behind Kohaku grabbing the shard of the sacred jewel in his neck which was Kohaku's life support and pulled it out. Kohaku's eyes widened then rolled into the back of his head as he fell over lay still, as silence returned to the cave naraku's demons came forward and feasted on his body, salvaging his weapons and his armor. Naraku laughed evilly as he put the shards in his pocket and walked into the shadows vanishing.**

**Suikotsu smiled realizing it was now or never to kill Inuyasha and his friends, with a quick jump he leaped into the air and spinned cutting Kilala the cat demon to pieces. Sango screamed and threw her giant boomerang like weapon blindly and it hit Inuyasha and shot him straight in front of Ginkotsu. Inuyasha didn't really know what was happening and he flipped and jumped over Ginkotsu realizing soon after that kagome had fallen off his back and was about to be run over. He ran to save her but Jakotsu beat him to her and swung her sword wrapping it around Inuyasha. As she pulled back her wrist Inuyasha screamed "KAGOME!!!!!" Jakotsu laughed and the sword cut Inuyasha all over and she retracted the sword. The cut up Inuyasha fell to his knees and bled. Kagome threw her sword out to achieve the final blow and he laughing was cut short and she had an annoyed look on her face. A pair of demonic claws had grabbed her blades making them stand still. "I wont let some lowlife mortal kill Inuyasha, he would be a disgrace, I will be the one to kill him." The voice the was dark and mature and his silver long snow white hair rested on his shoulders, standing in front of Inuyasha was no other then Sesshomaru.**

"**What's this?" said Naraku from the bushes. He had an annoyed look on his face but no one could see it as he was not there in person, he was using one of his puppets. "Well Naraku so you're here too, well then I guess it really is a party." Said Renkotsu standing behind the puppet. Naraku turned but was too late, Renkotsu had already turned him to ashes with his fire attack. Back at his castle Naraku slammed his fists down on the wooden table breaking it. "DAMNIT!" he yelled and walked off. "Anger management…." Muttered Kagura half laughing. **

"**I will kill Inuyasha don't worry about that." Naraku said out of the shadows.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

Band Of Seven: Betrayal Or Defeat

Chapter 2: Love is Essential to Battle

**"Koga I head Inuyasha and the band of seven are having a battle, want to check it out?" asked both of the wolf demons at the same time, "No I'm just fine staying out of this mess." Said Koga holding Ayame's hands smiling. "but Koga what about kagome?" said the wolf demon. "what about her." Koga said. The wolf demons sighed and walked back into the cave.**

"**You think I will let inuyasha's brother kill me?" said Jakotsu smiling, "You my friend are sadly mistaken." She ran at Sesshomaru flipping into the air and a blinding speed. Sesshomaru watched her and thought, she must have sacred jewel shards in her legs, that's the key to defeating her… "You might want to pay attention dog!!!" yelled Jakotsu as she kicked Sesshomaru in the side of the head sending him flying into some trees. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" squeaked Jaken looking at Sesshomaru's non moving body with horror. Rin screamed and ran towards Sesshomaru but Jaken held her back. "No Rin lord Sesshomaru would kill me if you got hurt." Rin cried out and drop kicked Jaken into a lake. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU ANNOYING GOBLIN!!!!!!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at Rin as her voice echoed. Rin blinked a turned beat red and backed into the shadows. "Gash?" said Ginkotsu as if he was confused. Kagome screamed. "THAT UGLY THING CAN TALK!!?!?!!" Ginkotsu growled and aimed his cannons at kagome but Bankotsu stepped in between her and Ginkotsu. "No Ginkotsu don't shoot…. I think… im in love with this woman. Everyone looked shocked, Inuyasha looked hurt badly as If he had been ran over by a truck as kagome lay in his arms staring up at Bankotsu blushing, he was blushing too. Jakotsu looked hurt as well. "W-what?" Inuyasha stuttered looking up at them. Bankotsu smiled and looked relived. As kagome reached up and latched onto his shoulder. She's going to slap him thought Inuyasha smiling but instead kagome kissed Bankotsu softly. Inuyasha looked heartbroken and stared at the ground. Naraku himself laughed and jumped out of the shadows and kicked Inuyasha's sword the tetsuisiga out of his hands, Inuyasha was in to much pain physically and mentally to react and alls anyone saw was a bright flash of light and Naraku as standing behind Inuyasha, blood shot into the air in a V line across inuyashas body and he fell to his knees and bled. "NO INUYASHA!" cried Jakotsu as she stabbed Naraku in the back. "YOU ASSHOLE I WAS THE ONE TO KILL INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU!!!" Jakotsu screamed. "simple Jakotsu, you let me." Naraku laughed as he vanished. **

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiraraaaa!!!!" Sango moaned and screamed and sobbed all at once. Miroku sat next to her holding her close. Sango turned and cried her heart out in his chest. Miroku knew he wouldn't dare try anything perverted right now even though he really wanted to. Miroku didn't notice until it was to late, he saw a slash of claws and then fell over unconscious from the pain. Sango stared in horror as Suikotsu landed in front of her smiling. "YOU BASTERD YOU KILLED KIRARA!!!!!!!" Sango screamed and through herself at him, when she touched him she felt hot, she thought. 'WH-what, why am I... Feeling so. Good?' Suikotsu was feeling the same way and he embraced her without a second thought. Sango looked up at him and then their lips touched, it was the best kiss Sango had experienced, since miroku never did anything romantic for her, Sango blushed deeply as sexual desires filled her mind and her hands explored the beautiful man that was embracing her, she undid her armor and undressed slowly and seductively and then undressing Suikotsu. He put his hands on her breasts massaging them and a moan escaped her lips, Suikotsu kissed her, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and savoring her sweet flavor, his hands went up between her legs and in side her, she moaned loudly and closed her eyes, after rubbing her breasts he moved to enter her. "Wait…." Sango said sliding a rubber material over Suikotsu long and sexy dick. "What's that?" Suikotsu blurted. "It's something kagome gave me for miroku… but miroku is never romantic and I doubt I would have ever got to use it.. it is supposed to make it so I wont get pregnant." Sango said with remorse in her voice. "That's fine." Said Suikotsu as he entered her thrusting, Sango closed her eyes and moaned, her purple eyelids made Suikotsu want her even more. Six hours passed and Sango and Suikotsu were in eachothers arms on the forest grass tired out. Suikotsu had taken off the rubbed item and thrown it aside, and Sango had redressed, and then dressed Suikotsu, she was very tired and Suikotsu had run off into the shadows to join his clan. Miroku woke up wincing and sango helped him out, he asked. "S-Sango, I-I am sorry what happened are you alright. Sango thought back to what had happened and almost moaned. "I'm fine miroku but we have to get you to some medics." Miroku smiled still believing she cared about him, but sango wasn't so sure. The walked off towards what they hoped was where Inuyasha and the others were.


End file.
